Hue of Golden Darkness
by Instabilitas
Summary: Galaxia's thoughts before she falls into Chaos. Spoilers for the manga.


Okay folks, it's that time again for the ever so informative disclaimer; a.k.a. "legal stuff," Author's Notes, etc.

 _**I do not own the anime/manga title "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon", "Sailor Moon", "BSSM" and all of that other jazz; nor do I claim ownership to any of the original plots, subplots, characters, titles, etc. that may be used in the series alone. I do not claim ownership to the song, "Revelation (Mother Earth) by Ozzy. I have decided to include the lyrics into the story for an added effect. What I am taking ownership to is my own twists that I may interject upon the characters, and of course the story lines that they may endure in my stories alone. I'm not going to lie to you and say I was working grueling hours upon hours putting this story into writing. I've worked semi-hard at renovating this story in hopes of making it more enjoyable and better then it was beforehand._ _(_ _really old story from early 2000)_

 _Thank you in advance for taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy the story._

* * *

Hue of Golden Darkness: **RELOADED**

Great soldiers have endured so much angst and pride in their journey to become what they are now. The noble, the courageous, the heroes, the notorious, and the evil. Long ago lived the planetary soldiers, better known as "Sailor Soldiers." Heroes, or more correctly, heroines for the most part, were left fighting horrid scenes of darkness and chaotic destruction. They were heroes that have fallen, and heroes that have lived through this dark hand.

 _ **Mother please forgive them  
For they know not what they do  
Looking back in history's books  
It seems it's nothing new**_

' _Worship me! Fear me! These lost souls do not a clue of what they feel. They have only what their minds tell them; making them so easy to conform to a society, and so weak to succumb to my power. They're fragile little insects that are so easy to bend the way I will them to. So, what makes up this society which they live? The need for absolute power! Trash! Not one of them are of remote worth to even consider looking at! I will waste none of my time with these foolish creatures; for I, am a god._

 _ **Oh! Let my mother live**_

 _So, I bring them to me. How they choose to settle among that useless rock in the galaxy, and have no worth of a 'real' soldier! I made them, and I could destroy them with ease. Any being that has so-called compassion, shall fall before my feet. A conscious will be the undoing of all that oppose me. So, they want a battle? I shall give them a war; a war they will most certainly lose!_

 _ **Heaven is for heroes  
And hell is full of fools  
Stupidity, no will to live  
They're breaking God's own rules**_

 _Come to me, my child; the pawn that can carry out my true power––a lost soul without worth of their self, and a being who could rival my hate. Yes, I sense you feel me too. You feel my sense of solitude, and you enjoy every bit of it. You can not trust anyone but yourself, can you? Power will be your only friend, and you will use what you have to destroy everything. RETURN EXISTENCE INTO NOTHINGNESS!_ '

 _ **Please let my mother live**_

I feel my head begin to fall forward as I uncontrollably shut my eyes in angst. My arm raises to clasp a hand over my face. I feel beads of sweat run down and spread under my grip. So, it has returned to summon me again, yes? A vision haunts my dreams. There is a soldier standing atop of a cliff, holding out a hand; surrounding that figure was a dark mist and I sense a heavy energy chanting softly in their mind. An eerie silence stirred below and a low, steady, drone sounded solely around the being.

 _ **Father, of all creation  
I think we're all going wrong  
The course they're taking  
Seems to be breaking **_

My eyes reopen slowly; a sneer crosses my face. I feel you more then ever now. I see what must be done. I alone have the power to do it, for I am the one chosen by god. I will bring everything to its rightful existence––The existence of nothingness and the return to absolute perfection!

"Another one." I request to the bartender. Drinking? I am under control unlike this trash that surrounds me. The useless fools babble of pointless things that are of no use to me. I raise a hand to rotate the small glass before me idly. The ice within the sparkling liquid reflects several images of myself, which my eyes frown heavily upon.

' _So you are dissatisfied with the being you are now, are you not? I can change that. Come with me and I shall show you. I will show you the true form of your figure; one with unmatched powers and a rival to no one. Become what you have longed for so long. Obtain the absolute power you deserve!_

 _Yes, I feel you; I always feel you. You are the one chosen by god. You will be the one to carry out the will of a higher power, power you will wield. You cannot deny me; I am you!_ '

My eyes which had once lay solemn widen. I feel my body tense, and the voices around me are becoming louder. How irritating! Nothing but useless fools; Nothing but TRASH! This entire planet is TRASH!

' _Come to me...Come my child. Your destiny awaits...It has been preordained..._ '

Voices of the ignorant puppets of this planet.

"I've found it! I've found it!"

"Yes! Where can I find this power?"

"It must be mine!"

Such fools they are! I finally lose the last of my patience and slam the now empty glass of ice onto the counter. "Trash!" The stool from under me falls to the floor as I stand. I turn to face them all as they cease conversation and stare to me. "You are all trash! How foolish to think such power can be obtained by beings such as you! I am the one chosen by God! I am the one who holds this power!" With a click of my heal I head towards the door without further discussion.

 _ **And it won't take too long  
Children of the future  
Watching empires fall  
Madness the cup they drink from  
Self destruction the toll  
I had a vision, l saw the world burn  
And the seas had turned red  
The sun had fallen, the final curtain  
In the land of the dead **_

"Come to me my children. Yes, come to me. I will grant you great power beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Where? Where is this power you speak of?" A random man bursts.

A claw-like finger points to the far off distance as a hologram of a cauldron appears. "The zenith of the galaxy, Zero Star Sagittarius."

With those words a hollow face looks to me with emptiness. I feel the same presence as that in my visions. My eyes narrow in curiosity. "So it is you. You are the one from my visions, are you not?"

"You need not question me with ignorance - for you know deep within yourself the truth."

The sky whirled and darkness surrounded us. A vortex of some sort I gather. Curtains of opaque crimson flow as walls, masking our true identities from others upon the opposite side. I look down to see nothing but outer space itself floating beneath, yet my feet are planted upon solid ground. A movement of my boot backward echoed against the floor surface. The individual long pieces of my uniform lightly hit against one another causing soft 'clanks' and 'clicks.' "Is this the place of power you speak of?"

"Again I ask why you insist on inquiring me of answers you already know?"

The curtain begins to slowly fade from view. A new scenery comes into play and I begin to understand. There is a cliff with an eerie silence below, and a low steady drone engulfed my hearing. I stand at the edge of it, and I feel the heavy energy of the figure engulfing me; chanting softly in my mind. The energy slowly disperses into a dark mist surrounding me. My arm raises, extending a hand forward.

 _ **Mother, please show the children  
Before it's too late  
To fight each other, there's no-one winning  
We must fight all the hate **_

"My child this is the beginning. The fighting will end soon and only one will remain. You are mine now!" Cackling, dark laughter was emitting from the entity.

The golden bracelets around my wrists glow. My uniform matching that of my bracelets glows with gold as well. This is the beginning––the beginning of the end!

...even a God can fall.


End file.
